


Why are all the Kims screaming

by luminouskumiho



Series: That Crappy McDonalds [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Past Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Lu Han
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 09:38:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13738128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luminouskumiho/pseuds/luminouskumiho
Summary: Everyone in the Kim family is crazy. Minseok confronts his past. Jonmyeon wants to quit.





	Why are all the Kims screaming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [insechenn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/insechenn/gifts).



> This is super bad. But I wanted to do this for someone's birthday, someone very important to me. So please enjoy this crap. Love you.

“We were CBX, thank you all for your time and have a nice night everyone!” Baekhyun spoke into the mic, the crowd going wild, people screaming and clapping as a way to show the three artists that they enjoyed the show that sadly just ended. Minseok’s eyes were glowing, moving from the beautiful yellow ocean in front of them to the man next to him, who was smiling just as wild as he was. 

He considered himself a lucky man. Since Jonmyeon started managing their group everything changed, becoming an extremely popular Kpop group in just a few months. They had fans all around the globe and the sweet and encouraging messages they got were bringing tears in his eyes everyday. He loved singing so much, he loved his fans more than they could ever understand, but most of all, he loved his beautiful husband more than anything in the world.

Jongdae was the most important man in his life. Sometimes Minseok believed that he didn’t actually knew what happiness was before meeting Kim Jongdae. Noisy, whiny and clingy, he was loudness impersonated, and Baekhyun’s constant company didn’t helped his cause. Minseok complained a lot about the two but he couldn’t help but feel extremely proud every single night they got together on the stage and did their magic. His life was a daydream, all thanks to them. 

As they moved in the backstage, changing their clothes quickly as Jonmyeon and Lay were giving everyone directions, he didn’t had the chance to congratulate Baekhyun or Jongdae for the good work they did. The concert was amazing, and everyone seemed to be so happy. He loved seeing people happy, he loved making people happy. As he had a lot, he wanted to give back to as many people as possible.

They had to share the backseat in the car and getting one of the window seats, he could only smile as Baekhyun pushed Jongdae next to him. As his own boyfriend was still in Korea, Baekhyun was always complaining about the young couple, since he could only talk with Chanyeol on the phone. Jongdae was unusually quiet and Minseok knew that this was because of how tired the other was, pushing himself with vocal training till the lost few minutes before the concert, not sleeping as much as he should have, not eating enough because of the emotions that overwhelmed him. But now their last concert in their tour was done, and it was a success, Jongdae was finally able to rest properly.  
“You did so well, Dae. Everyone loved you.” He told his husband, slowly running his fingers through the other’s hair, a big smile on his adorable face. His head was resting on Minseok’s shoulder, his eyes only half open. Now that the adrenaline leaved his body he could only smile and nod, trying to stay awake till arrived at the hotel. Anxiety was not a thing he was used to, but this tour, this new experience made him worry more than he usually did, more than he actually needed to. 

“All thanks to you.” He whispered back, aware that his husband didn’t hear him. Minseok himself was tired, never living such a rush as their first tour, excited and anxious at the same time. He knew that he was the public’s favorite and that made him feel even more pressure, as he didn’t wanted to disappoint anyone. Jongdae and Jonmyeon did their best to calm him down and Lay helped him with the choreographies for hours and hours, until Jonmyeon banned them both from the training room.

Both believed that they would have failed if the other wasn’t there. Minseok and his calm nature helped Jongdae relax, reminded him to take things easy and stop rushing as much as he usually did. Jongdae on the other hand was exactly what the other needed in order to feel more self confident, giving him the energy he needed so much after a long day (or night) of training. 

Now that the whole mess was over, both of them were able to relax, spend some quality time together and enjoy their success, enjoy all the things they managed to achieve together (and with Baekhyun). The two of them sit in comfortable silence, their eyes closed, both falling asleep pretty soon.  
None of them noticed Baekhyun watching them through the reflection on the window. 

Baekhyun loved his groupmates, they were amazing friends and a perfect match. He knew that he was complaining about missing Chanyeol every time the couple kissed or simply were too cheesy, but he wouldn’t have this any other way. Their happiness was so precious to him. Although he was happier now that he knew that in only a few hours he would be cuddled against his boyfriend. They didn’t dated for so long, only around five months, but he knew that their relationship will last. Although he didn’t exactly enjoyed spending the nights in a McDonalds, he actually liked Chanyeol too much to be bothered by that now. 

Making himself comfortable against the window he took his phone out, opening that one conversation on KakaoTalk, his sleepy eyes reading lazily all the messages his boyfriend wrote instead of working as he should have been. “Kyungsoo kicked me again wtf TT”. He smiled, imagining the dumb look on the other’s face. “Good, cause I wasn’t there to do it”

“But I will be”

“Soon”

As Lay placed himself behind the wheel, his boyfriend next to him in the passenger seat, Baekhyun closed his eyes, his phone still in his hand, telling himself that he could close his eyes a little as he was waiting for Chanyeol’s reply. He was fast asleep, the beeping of his phone not bothering him. Jonmyeon noticed that the three of them, content to finally see them resting properly. He turned off the radio, smiling. “You did well, boys.” He whispered, only for Lay to hear. 

 

Everything was back to normal the next day in the plane. Minseok shoved Baekhyun next to Jongdae, not willing to sit between the two best friends for too long. Not even headphones could help him block their loud voices, so he just decided to sit next to his brother-in-law. It took about twenty minutes for someone sitting close to them to complain, this making Baekhyun and Jongdae apologize and shut up for ten minutes straight before starting chatting again. 

“If mom was here he would be in big trouble.” Jonmyeon laughed, making both Lay and Minseok smile. As the oldest brother he was a lot like his mom, but everyone, including mrs. Kim knew that Jonmyeon was more strict than she was. The oldest brother was very organized and neat, quiet around anyone who wasn’t his brother or his boyfriend. He was very nice to Minseok since the two of them met years ago, but that didn’t changed the fact that Jonmyeon was an introvert. 

“I’m so excited, hyung. Can’t help it. I’m about to be voted the best big brother ever, but you wouldn’t know how that is.” Jongdae smiled, making his older brother roll his eyes. A couple of weeks before, when they were in Japan, they met Jongin’s favorite group, SHINee. As the amazing big brother he was, Jongdae asked Taemin (Jongin’s favorite) for a favor and the other accepted, Jongdae deciding to help Jongin met his idol (“He’s the reason why I got into dancing, hyung. His perfect style and amazing moves inspired me to be who I am today!” This comment made Kyungsoo stare at his boyfriend, his big and sometimes scary eyes filled with jealousy. “What? Even if I met him and he asked me out, I would still want you.” Kyungsoo smiled, nodding satisfied with the answer. “God, you’re making me cringe.” Yoongi complained, moving around the McDonalds with a bunch of trays in his hands.) 

“I’m curious what Kyungsoo’s reaction will be.” Yixing said, making the two loud boys turn quiet. Minseok chuckled, much to Jongdae’s disappointment. Kyungsoo will not like this.

As Baekhyun decided to watch a movie and Jongdae was lost in his thoughts, trying to find a way to make Jongin met his idol without making Kyungsoo feel bad, Minseok turned on his phone, his eyes falling almost in a moment on the conversation with Luhan. Sighing, he blocked his phone, trying to ignore this heavy feeling inside his chest. After so many years, and he still wasn’t sure if his decision was the last solution back then. 

“Something bothering you?” Looking up, he noticed Yixing’s eyes on him, his soft smile bringing Minseok at peace. He wanted to talk with someone about this, and neither Jonmyeon, Jongdae or Baekhun weren’t good for a conversation about his ex. “Is a long story.” He replied, knowing that Yixing would ask him to go on anyway. “Is a long flight”. They both smiled. 

“Before meeting Jongdae, I had a boyfriend.” Minseok said, his eyes on his husband as he spoke, the other too lost in his thoughts to listen to their conversation. It was nothing he didn’t already knew, anyway, but theis topic always felt like a delicate one. “He was everything to me, hyung. I couldn’t and didn’t wanted to imagine life without him. His name was Luhan and he was my best friend in school before becoming my boyfriend in high school. We had so many things in common, like football and singing and an infinite list of manga and anime we watched together.” Yixing smiled, nodding as an encouragement for the other to continue. He never had someone like that in his like, but now he had pizza nights with Jonmyeon and ice cream breakfast for their lazy days and that was perfect enough. 

“We didn’t had a fight or anything like that, don’t imagine that that’s where years of friendship and love were wasted.” He frowned, only the assumption of this bothering him. “In junior year he got a scholarship. One of the best music schoraships, he got in a great academy in China. How could he say no? How could I hold him back from going home and following his dream?”

“So you broke up?” Yixing asked, Minseok only nodding. 

“But you regret it. I understand that you wanted to be selfless but you don’t have to keep all you feel inside yourself.” The Chinese man wrapped one arm around him, bringing him closer for a hug. “But you don’t get it, hyung. I was selfish. He didn’t wanted to break up, he wanted to keep what we had, even miles away. But I just couldn’t say yes to that. I asked him to return to being best friends, to keep in touch but to let go of our relationship.”

And after all this years, he felt so guilty for breaking Luhan’s heart. 

“So what? You blame yourself now for deciding what you believed it was right for you? Looook. I’m not saying this just because I’m happy that you are my husband, but really Minseok, just met with the guy and don’t let guilt over something that happened eight years ago bring you down.” 

Minseok jumped a little in surprise as Jongdae suddenly interfered in their conversation, making Yixing smile once again, showing his beautiful dimple. “But is not just that simple and you know it!” His husband always had the tendency of doing things recklessly, much to Minseok’s disapproval, and he couldn’t behave like that as well. He was more calculated, always making a plan before any important event. 

“But it is.. Didn’t you said he was your friend a life time? Didn’t you guys agreed to breakup and keep in touch just as friends? Also, what is this about? He wants you to see him again?”

“Yeah, he’s back in Korea and moving in with Sehun and wants to see this loser again-“

“WAIT WAIT, we’re talking about Sehun’s boyfriend???”

“JONGDAE WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU CALL ME A LOSER?”

Seeing the two quiet males shouting the way Baekhyun and Jongdae would usually do made Jonmyeon want to quit his job so bad, especially since the youngest obnoxious laugh joined the screaming soon enough. “What did I do wrong, God.”

“Well for once that hair color, and the nasty taste you have when it comes of, well, everything-“

“BAEKHYUN WILL YOU PLEASE SHUT UP!?”

Now, Jonmyeon screaming was something new.

“Sir, the other passengers are complaining-“

 

“What kind of loser would spend his Friday night in a Mcdonalds?” Baekhyun mumbled, waiting for Chanyeol to give him that damn hamburger he asked for several minutes ago.  
“One who really wants to see his boyfriend.” The other replied, his freshly dyed pink hair making him look like a five years old on steroids. He was so stupid for being two meters tall, at least that was what Baekhyun always said. “Whatever. Will you give me that fucking hamburger or I have to go and take it myself?” 

“But Baekkie, are you really allowed to eat McDonalds? Like, you’re an idol and every- Ouch!” Chanyeol was rudely interrupted by Kyungsoo swiftly punching his shoulder, handing Baekhyun his burger. “Here you go sweetie, this one is on Chanyeol.” He said, his voice as soft and innocent as always. 

“Aren’t they all?” Namjoon asked, his fingers absently playing with the pen he was holding. 

“YEAH! Why am I always paying for his food when I could just give it away for free??” Chanyeol asked with a pout on his lips, making both Namjoon and Yoongi smile. “Bad for business.” The short rapper said, much to everyone’s amusement, making his tall friend look at him with a betrayed look on his face.  
“Et tu Yoongi? Et tu?” 

 

“How are the boys doing?” Kyungsoo asked as Baekhyun was rolling his fingers through Chanyeol’s cotton candy hair, the lack of sleep making it hard for him to stay awake until Chanyeol could take him home. Sharing an apartment was amazing for both of them, but quite lonely for Chanyeol recently since he shared his bed with just the shadows.He really missed Baekhyun and he knew the other missed him too, considering that he was spending his first night in Seoul in his arms instead of being home to sleep. “Fine. Stupid as always. Jonmyeon said he is going to quit.” 

Kyungsoo looked at him surprised, not expecting this answer from the other. He knew how dedicated Jonmyeon was to the boys, so quitting wasn’t something anyone would expect him to do. Something majorly bad must have happened between them in order to bring Jonmyeon to the edge, right? “Why would he quit?” He quickly asked, knowing that Jongin had something extremely important to tell the other, needing him in the best mood for the bomb he was about to drop.  
“He said that the day he won’t be able to control Minseok and Yixing is the day of his retirement. That day came faster than anyone expected. He’s just being a drama bitch again though. No one actually believes him.” Baekhyun said, not even his tiredness stopping him from talking way too loud in the empty restaurant. “Is just a big family drama and I’m happy everyday that I’m not a Kim.”

“He must be really bad at managing if he can’t control Minseok and Lay.” Chanyeol commented, making the male in his arms laugh incontrollable. Maybe he was not a Kim, but the road he was walking on was leading to, sooner or later, being a Park. “His face when the two of them started screaming was priceless Yeol, absolutely the best. God if only I had pictures.” 

“Dang, why do I always miss the funny moments.” Chanyeol pouted, getting a really quick kiss from Baekhyun. “Well, I hope you guys fix this quick, a mad Jonmyeon is an annoying Jonmyeon.” Kyungsoo said casually, trying to calm his nerves. For Jongin’s sake, at least. He knew that a real bomb was about to be dropped in the Kim family.

 

It was a very beautiful day, the birds were singing and the sun was shining. For the first time in so long, Minseok had butterflies in his stomach. He knew he needed to calm himself down but after all this years he still couldn’t bring himself to be calm about all this. It was Luhan, after all. He arrived a bit early at the coffee place he was supposed to met with the other, ordering a bubble tea almost randomly, needing something to keep him busy while he was waiting. “One, two, three..” He mumbled distracted as he was counting the bubbles in his drink.

Luhan was always a rational man. He knew that he needed to stay focused on his goals in order to achieve them and he always followed his dreams, no matter if his dreams leaded him to Korea, China or anywhere else in the world. He wasn’t the one regretting his decisions, he knew that once he said yes or no the deal was sealed and he couldn’t back down. But walking in that place and seeing Minseok’s face almost unchanged after so many years, his heart hurt like no other time before in his life.  
He almost wanted to turn away and walk out on that door. Almost. But he couldn’t, as Minseok finally noticed him, his eyes moving from the cup to the other, and for a few moments they both felt like the earth stoped moving. Because they both waited for this, because they both missed each other so much. Because even if they talked online many times, this felt like it was the first time they had any contact in eight years.

Minseok wasn’t sure when he stood up from his chair or when he wrapped his arms around the Chinese male, all he knew it was that suddenly the familiar scent of Luhan hit him and the hug felt so familiar, yet so strange as if it belonged in a dream, and not in real life. Luhan was there, after eight years of absence, and Minseok was not ready to let him go just yet. He was finally real, after eight years of dreaming of this moment.

 

“Hyung? Can I talk to you?” Jongin asked, slowly walking in Jonmyeon’s room, trying to hide the fact that he was barefoot with his long pants, knowing that Jonmyeon would lecture him about that if he noticed. “I have something important to tell you.” 

Jonmyeon was sitting on his bed, reading a book as he was trying to relax after the nerve wrecking tour. Seeing Jongin walking in his room made him put the book aside, smiling as he patted the empty place next to himself. He missed his little brother so much and he wouldn’t want to spend so much time apart from him ever again. “Sure you can. Say, what’s going on with you Jonginnie? I was away too long, wasn’t I? I bet you missed me as much as I missed you.” 

As much as Jongin would have liked to roll his eyes and tell his brother to stop being so cheesy, Jongin couldn’t deny that he missed him so much. This situation is hard, he realized. Jongin had Jonmyeon by his side since the day he was born, his big brother always protected him and made him laugh, always took care of him more than his parents or Jongdae did, so Jongin couldn’t help but love his brother the most, always looking at him as an authority figure. His parents always traveled after Jongin was born, and as nannies always scared the young child Jonmyeon took the liberty to fire the one taking care of his brother the moment he turned 18, raising the 6 years old as if he was his son not his brother. Now that Jongin was in college and and Jonmyeon was traveling with CBX, they couldn’t spend as much time together as they did before. Jongin wouldn’t say he was dependent of his brother, but he was clearly happier when the other was around. He was scared of the moment he would have to part ways with his brother for a longer period of time.

Not hesitating he climbed in the bed next to his brother, cuddling him as he did since he was six. Thirteen years later not much changed, except from the fact that now Jongin was much taller than his brother. Jonmyeon refused on growing but Jongin wouldn’t stop from it. Even so, height difference or not, just one look at them and it was obvious that Jongin was still so young.

“I missed you, hyung.” The younger brother admitted, whispering as if the truth was hard to say out loud. 

“I missed you too, Nini. But don’t worry, I won’t have to go anywhere for a long time now.” Jonmyeon couldn’t understand why his brother seemed to be so sad now that he was back, but he was decided to discover since he hated seeing Jongin in a bad mood. “Did you feel really alone while we were away? Kyungsoo and Sehun were around almost all the time, didn’t you enjoy living with them for a while?”

“I did.” Was Jongin’s short reply, and his voice made Jonmyeon understand that something was definitely wrong with his brother. “But?” He softly asked, smiling encouraging for the other to keep talking. Jongin couldn’t keep anything from him, he never did. Even on Jonmyeon’s birthday, Jongin was not allowed to know what anyone else was buying, just in case.

“We got an offer from an agency, hyung. Sehun, Kyungsoo and I.” Jongin finally spilled the beans, much to his brother’s shock. “Jonginnie but this is amazing!” He said excited, but his excitement was soon gone seeing the pout on Jongin’s face. “Isn’t it amazing?” He asked worried, realizing that it was something else that Jongin didn’t mention.  
“Is in Paris.” 

 

“How the hell do you keep yourself so busy?” Minseok asked, his voice filled with admiration for the other. Luhan was smiling excited as he was telling the other stories of his like in China, mentioning some of his future plans as well. He was damn busy, no kidding. 

“Is called talent, but I bet you know everything about it, mister leader of CBX.” The other smiled before sipping from his bubble tea, making Minseok blush a little. “Isn’t it amazing, Minnie? We achieved so much more than we hoped for when we were kids.” He added after a few seconds, the same dreamy look in his eyes as so many years ago. “I’m proud of us.” Minseok agreed. 

Too bad they couldn’t do it together.

“I can’t believe that you decided to leave China after being voted the most popular artist there for so many years in a row. What made you decide to leave?” He asked, still amazed by this sudden and, in his opinion, irrational decision. 

“I met a dancer, that’s what happened.” Luhan smiled, and Minseok bit his lower lip. Sehun happened. He knew the kid and he was very sweet person, Jongin’s best friend. The world was so small sometimes. “A few years ago I was having auditions for backup dancers in a music video and he showed up. He was pretty good and I took him in my team. After a few days I realized that I liked the kid a lot. We started talking and going out and just in a few weeks I couldn’t deny it, I fell in love with him. I knew that he was an exchange student, I knew he had to go back to Korea soon enough, but I didn’t cared, not back then.” He smiled, and Minseok knew that smile, it was once reserved to him and him only. “He’s so much younger than me Minnie, sometimes I look at him and I find myself wondering how I got myself such a perfect boyfriend. It was hard to let him go, but he had to. He was in high school, damn. After almost three years of long distance relationship I decided I am tired of sleeping with a phone instead of just having him in my arms. When I first laid my eyes on him I told myself that he’s too good to be true and I wasn’t wrong. He was there just for a semester, Minseok. But I didn’t wanted to let him go like I did with you.”

“I guess it was hard having your loved one next to you only in vacations.” Minseok mumbled, looking down at his empty cup. He was addicted to Jongdae’s warmth, he couldn’t imagine life without the other’s lame jokes, he couldn’t sleep at night if he wasn’t there. Jongdae was there for six years and Minseok would have been afraid to stay away too much from him. 

“I’m not made for this, Lu. If Jongdae is not next to me, I feel lost. Maybe it was your fault, because you made me get used to always having someone next to me, but I can’t be alone, I can’t imagine life without him. I’m sorry for leaving you so many years ago but-“

Luhan put his hand over Minseok’s, an understanding smile on his face. Of course he knew the other was blaming himself. He always did, but enough of that. “But you were not made for long distance relationships.” Minseok suddenly felt very guilty over his decision, no matter how many years passed from then. Only if he was more mature. “He’s nineteen;”

“Are you trying to call me too old for my own boyfriend?!”

 

“When will you guys open the new studio?” Minseok asked, hours into their conversation. He wanted to know more about it, considering that he was working just under Jonmyeon, not under any label. He might need a CEO friend in the future. “As soon as me and my team will be done with moving I will start working on it. Everyone is planning and learning French at the moment, since moving to Paris isn’t a game and my crew is youn-“

“Wait wait! PARIS?” Minseok asked shocked, talking a little bit louder than he meant to.

Luhan blinked, surprised by the other’s sudden outburst. “Yeah, I told you I’m trying something ne-“

“YEAH, KOREA NEW NOT PARIS NEW” Minseok continued screaming, making Luhan look around them at the other clients with an apologizing look on his face. “Since when did you started screaming?”

“SINCE LAST WEEK.”

 

Walking into the crappy McDonalds late at night, Jongin really needed a hug from his boyfriend. He tried his best not to cry, as a boy walking into a fastfood crying at night was a bad plot for a shitty movie, but he couldn’t stop himself. As soon as Namjoon noticed the young boy he called Kyungsoo’s name, biting his lower lip as he realized the other was about to cry, if he would judge the look on his face. 

“Napkin?” Hoseok offered one to the youngest Kim, his radiating smile making Jongin pout as he was taking the napkin from his hand. 

Kyungsoo said nothing as he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, Jongin’s sobs being the only sound in the silence of the night. 

“Should I film this? Jongin would be a cool drama actor. He cries easily too.” Yoongi said, taking his phone out. 

Chanyeol bit his lower lip as hard as he could, trying so hard not to laugh.

“Explain me again” Hoseok whispered to his boyfriend, eyeing the sad scene in front of him. “He’s crying his eyes out because no one got mad and everyone supports him?”

“Pretty much.” Kyungsoo replied instead of Namjoon.

**Author's Note:**

> I might write more about them but who the fuck knows.


End file.
